Saving Love
by xshotforthesky
Summary: *Requested by ChicagoChaingang*. With Kane getting set to marry Lita after Eric Bischoff set it up, Tristen is out to stop it because she is the fiancé of Kane. Will Tristen succeed? Or will Kane end up marrying Lita?


**A one-shot request for ChicagoChaingang - Sorry it took so long to type.  
A Kane/OC/Lita story. I have never done a three way love story before, so this is my first go at one.  
Based on the 'wedding' of Lita and Kane, just without Matt Hardy.  
Hope you like it :)**

Tristen bided her time, tapping her foot against the floor as she ground her teeth and watched her fiancé 'marry' Lita. Bischoff had gone ahead with the match, even though she'd voiced strong opinions against it. Why did Eric have to do this to her? The stipulation was ridiculous, there was no way that Tristen wanted to let this thing continue.

In the ring, Lita looked sick. Who could blame her? She only loved Matt Hardy, but she was forced into this. The excuse? She was pregnant with Kane's child. Lita kept on checking the ramp, hoping that Hardy would come down and rescue her from this wedding. Clinging on to the side of her black dress, the diva knew that she could not run from this.

Meanwhile, Tristen had to listen to the whole wedding. Had Kane forgotten all about her? He seemed smitten with Lita, merely forgetting about his fiancé. "I could kill you right now for this, Kane." Tristen breathed to herself.

"If there is anyone here, who feels that these two should not be joined in holy matrimony at this time – Please speak now, or forever hold your peace." The Vicar said.

This was it, Tristen needed to make herself known to the world. But her feet were finding it difficult to move, her ears picked up on the sound of the crowd. Were they cheering? Hopefully not!

"Lita, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? For richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. 'Til death do you part?" The Vicar went on.

Tristen wanted to move so badly, but all she could do right now was hope that Lita or Kane would come to their senses and call off the wedding. She started to wonder how Matt Hardy was feeling right now, maybe he was gutted.

"I-I do." Lita responded. She sounded terrified, probably knowing what was coming next.

"And do you Kane? Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? In richness, in poorness? In sickness and in health? As long as you both shall live?" The Vicar quizzed.

Before Kane could give out an answer, footsteps made a noise against the ramp at the other end of the arena. Tristen remained still, holding a microphone in her hand. The female finally had enough of this 'wedding', she could hold herself back for much longer. "Stop this wedding!" Tristen begged.

Lita felt relieved, someone back there did care. A smile beamed up on her lips, she might not have to go through with this wedding after all.

Kane had his full attention towards the female, angry as anything. Picking up the microphone from the stand, he went towards the ropes. "You're too late to say that you don't want this wedding to continue!" Kane declared. His hand hung over the top rope, hoping to deal with this so that he could carry on doing what he was going to do.

"Don't you know who I am?" Tristen asked. She started to walk towards the ring, needing to get this into his head. "I'm your fiancé for crying out loud!" Tristen had announced. Stopping at the bottom of the ramp, Tristen pointed to Kane. "I think you have forgotten all about us, what we've been through together." Tristen added.

"Is this for real?" Lita asked. Had she been clueless this whole time? Now the diva in the black dress was near the ropes, confused and concerned. "Honestly, I was pushed into this." Lita explained.

Tristen had set her eyes on Lita, unsure of what to think of her right now. "Just give me one good reason why I should believe you, Lita." Tristen challenged.

"Hear me out Kirsten-" Lita began.

"Tristen." Tristen corrected.

"OK, Tristen." Lita said. She shook her head. "I love Matt Hardy. I don't love Kane, I never have done and never will." Lita claimed.

Kane looked over at Lita. "You are carrying my child, Lita." Kane reminded her.

"And you're pregnant with Kane's baby?" Tristen questioned. She felt choked up on the inside, eyes wide as she froze in fear.

Now Kane looked at Tristen, glaring darkly. "Like it matters to you, Tristen!" Kane spat.

Tristen felt her heart beat violently, the words hurting her. "It does matter to me, I love you!" Tristen stated. She stared back at Kane, still desperate to make him see that he was acting stupid. "When you proposed to me, you said that I was the only one who had captured your heart." Tristen memorized.

Lita ran her fingers through her hair. "It seems like those words were a lie, otherwise he wouldn't be here dressed in a suit and tie marrying me." Lita observed. Her eyes went on Tristen, irises glistening under the lights. "Tristen, you'd be in my place if he meant it." Lita declared.

Tristen had her focus on Kane, the anger building up inside of her. "So everything you told me was a lie?" Tristen asked. Biting her lower lip, the female was holding back the tears that were willing to fall. "Then maybe you are better off without me, Kane." Tristen insisted.

It was now Kane's turn to look frozen, like a brick had hit him. "No, Tristen wait a minute-" Kane started to talk.

"This is for your own good, and I'm sorry." Tristen interrupted. She took a few steps backwards, hurt by his actions. Lita was right, if Kane meant what he said then it would be Tristen in that ring getting married. Turning her face away from the ring, she ran up the ramp to head backstage.

Both Lita and Kane exchanged looks with each other, knowing what needed to be done. "I feel like such a fool." Kane confessed.

"Then go after her, tell her that you made a mistake and that you do love her." Lita advised. She might hate his guts, but Lita had a heart and wanted him to make things right once again.

Kane breathed out, hoisting himself over the ropes. Standing on the edge of the mat, he slightly looked over his left shoulder. "The wedding is off, now that I realise who I love!" Kane shouted. Jumping off the mat, he started to run, following the footsteps of his fiancé.

Tristen had stopped running, leaning herself against the wall. She did not want to look at anyone, so she faced the wall and kept her eyes down. Crying, Tristen did not want to believe what she had just done. It was torture, but it needed to be out in the open.

"Tristen!" A voice boomed.

"Christ!" Tristen whimpered to herself. Breathing in, she faced away from the wall to look at the running figure. Once she realised who it was, Tristen rolled her eyes and tried to turn away once again.

"No, don't turn away!" Kane begged. He stopped running, taking a hold of her hand as he tried his best to make eye contact with her. "Look, I'm not marrying Lita. I made a big mistake, it's you that I want!" Kane admitted.

Tristen pulled her hand back, making a hissing sound. "You should have thought about my feelings before pulling a stunt like that!" Tristen yelled.

"Would you just let me explain?" Kane asked. He didn't want to let her go. "I did not want to go through with it, but I had to. Eric set it up and I don't know why." Kane said. Reaching for her hand again, he held it and started to stroke her skin. "And I meant what I said when I proposed to you. Tristen you have stolen my heart, I don't want it back as it is yours to keep forever and always." Kane added.

Tristen gulped, looking up at the taller man. Why did he do this to her? Her body was slightly shaking, no longer being able to have a strong posture.

Noticing this, Kane slipped his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest. "I am sorry for putting this on you, I love you and I would rather marry you than end up being unhappy for the rest of my life." Kane spoke.

Tristen gave out a small smile, a single tear slipping out of her eye. "I love you Kane, but just don't do that to me again." Tristen requested.

"You have my word." Kane promised. He kissed the top of her head, finally seeing the face that he loved. "And now I can see your pretty face, which I would love to see every morning of every day." Kane complimented.

Laughing, Tristen smiled and placed an arm around the back of his neck. "Just as long as I see that handsome face every day, then I'm all good." Tristen said.

"Of course." Kane replied. Pressing his lips to Tristen's, he wanted to prove to her that he was there to stay. The moment he felt her kiss back, his world was once again complete. Never again would he deceive her, Kane wanted to put this right and keep her happy. And hopefully, Kane would succeed.

**ChicagoChaingang - I hope you like it, and again I apologise for putting this up fairly late.  
If you readers liked it, leave me a review. Also, follow and favourite so you don't miss out on updates I do.  
Still taking WWE requests, if you have a request just private message me or ask in a review and I will get back to you.  
x**


End file.
